CSI: Konoha
by Luneskavier-chan
Summary: Sakura Haruno es la nueva detective del departamento de investigación de crímenes de Konoha donde ella ayudara a resolver casos con sus conocimientos y experiencia.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias:** Es un fic policiaco, con toque de romance y comedia.

**_Declaraciones: _**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**CSI: Konoha**

**_By Luneskavier-chan_**

* * *

**Resumen:** Sakura Haruno es la nueva detective del departamento de investigación de crímenes de Konoha donde ella ayudara a resolver casos con sus conocimientos y experiencia. Ella inesperadamente es elijada para formar parte del equipo principal del departamento gracias a que el supervisor es Kakashi Hakate un ex profesor y trabajara con los dos mejores detectives del departamento: Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki.

**Sakura Haruno (27 años):** Sakura Haruno es hija de un general retirado y hermana menor de un fiscal reconocido. Ha tenido una niñez muy interesante y es un prodigio. Ella es una detective especializada en reconstrucción de escenas del crimen y análisis de materiales y elementos.

**Sasuke Uchiha (35 años):** Es el segundo hijo de un ex jefe de la policia de Konoha. Ha tenido una adolescencia un poco complicada ya que su padre le ponía más atención a su hermano mayor (Itachi) que a él. Como profesional es excelente y como persona es una persona fría, distante y antisocial. Es un especialista en balística y también en análisis visual y audio.

**Naruto Namikaze (34 años):** Es hijo único de un militar fallecido en acción. Podrá ser un payaso e infantil, pero es muy bueno en su trabajo. Es el mejor amigo de Sasuke, quien lo conoció en un curso de especialización de balística. Naruto es un detective especializado en análisis de pelos y fibras. También en análisis visual y audio

* * *

Hola he estado fuera por mas de un año y espero comenzar de nuevo bien.

Hasta el primer capítulo...

bye


	2. Cap 1 Un comienzo inolvidable Parte 1

**Advertencias:** Es un fic policiaco, con toque de romance y comedia.

**_Declaraciones: _**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**CSI: Konoha**

**_By Luneskavier-chan_**

* * *

** Cap. 1 Un comienzo inolvidable. Parte 1**

—Baja, tu arma. Termino tú tiempo—le pidió uno de los hombres responsables del club donde Sakura iba a practicar su puntería—Señorita Haruno.

Sakura le hizo caso, por ella seguiría disparando si no le pasaban la voz. Aunque ahora las cosas eran diferentes tenía que ir a su primer día de trabajo en el departamento de CSI Konoha, un departamento de la policia encargado de resolver asesinatos en Tokio. Anteriormente estuvo de detective en Osaka en el departamento de casos sin resolver.

—Así, que ahora debo de llamarte, detective Haruno. Aunque seria mejor que fueras señora Haruno y otra persona piensa lo mismo—

Sakura volteo frunciendo el ceño, era su hermano mayor Satoshi un prodigioso abogado. Es un hombre muy atractivo, estatura alto y de tez blanca. Su cabello es de color castaño oscuro y sus ojos de color jades como los de Sakura. Lleva puesto un caro traje de color negro con camisa blanca y corbata rojo vino. No se veían en años ya que Sakura trabajaba en otra ciudad.

—Satoshi-baka—lo insulto Sakura.

—Lo siento, es inevitable—se disculpo su hermano—Aun papá y yo no aceptamos que la única miembro femenina de los Haruno sea una detective. Si quisieras disparar, papá estaría dispuesto a comprarte todos los juegos de guerra de la consoló Wii o Playstation 3.

—Muy gracioso, acéptalo—dijo Sakura sonriendo—Aunque no deberían, mi historial de adolecente es muy oscuro.

—Peleas callejeras, carreras clandestinas y la de peor de todo acróbata—dijo lo último con horror. Había enumerado algunas cosas poco comunes que hacen un adolecente.

—Pero en todo era genial—dijo con una sonrisa de diversión.

* * *

En una de las oficinas de CSI Konoha se encontraba Kakashi Hatake el inspector en compañía de sus dos detectives que pertenecía parte de su equipo: Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki

Los tres estaban viendo varios expedientes de mujeres detective, necesitaba una detective en el equipo. Según Sarutobi-sama el jefe principal del departamento necesitaban un miembro femenino en el equipo.

—Oh, esta chica si que es interesante—comento Naruto mientras revisaba la carpeta de una de las detectives—Dice que le gusta el ramen, oh puede que sea posible que sea mi alma gemela.

—Naruto no seas ingenuo, lo puso apropósito—se burlo Sasuke por su ingenuidad —Shion te conoce y esta esperando la oportunidad perfecta para ascender.

—Deja esa idea de encontrar tu media naranja entre las candidatas, ya tengo una—dijo Kakashi levantando un folder. Que decía Karin Hinamuri.

—Sakura Haruno—dijo Naruto en voz alta el nombre de la dueña del currículo. Kakashi al escuchar su nombre, dejo la carpeta sobre la mesa y le quito la que tenia Naruto— ¡Hey!

—Por fin se presenta una de mis estudiantes favoritas—dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa.

— ¿No dijo que yo era su favorito? —pregunto Naruto en forma infantil.

—Dijo favorita, idiota—lo dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado, le encantaba molestar al idiota y torpe amigo que tiene.

—Kakashi-sensei—se quejo Naruto.

Kakashi los estaba ignorando porque estaba concentrado en leer el currículo de Sakura Haruno, una que otra cosa soltaba una pequeña risa—Lo sabia—dijo una de esas—Oh, debe de tener mucho carácter.

—El apellido Haruno, no se me es conocido. Debe ser una novata—hablo Sasuke.

—Una novata, pero una muñeca—dijo Naruto sentado de canclillas sobre el suelo. Tenía la foto de Sakura, al parecer se le cayó cuando él quiso abrir la carpeta, pero Kakashi se lo impidió. Recién lo había notado hace unos segundos.

—Debe de ser una loca, cabello rosado—critico Sasuke al ver la foto.

— ¿Haruno? Oh claro, el general pink. El ex general Haruno. Ella es hija de un general retirado—Naruto se había acordado del apodo del padre de Sakura, el apodo que le había puesto su padre, Minato Namikaze a Haruno—También es hermana menor de Satoshi Haruno, el fiscal que nos ayudo con el caso de trafico humano que descubrimos hace tres meses atrás. Satoshi es compañero de instituto de Itachi.

La habilidad de Naruto era de no olvidar ningún caso y también era bueno analizando fibras de cabello.

—No eres tan dobe, como pareces—

—Chicos, ya elegí. Sakura Haruno será la nueva miembro de mi equipo—lo dijo muy decidido. Mientras le pasaba la carpeta a Sasuke quien la abrió para observar los datos de la nueva.

—Pero, Kakashi. Ella es la menos experta de todas las candidatas—se quejo Sasuke, Naruto le hecho una ojeada a lo que estaba leyendo Sasuke y luego sonrió con diversión.

—Oh, que pasa. Sasuke. ¿Le tienes miedo a una chiquilla menor que tu que esta a punto de superar tus records? —le pregunto Naruto en un torno burlón.

—Sakura como dije, ha sido mi alumna y la conozco. Ella es de obedecer órdenes y es mas profesional que ustedes dos—dijo Kakashi muy convencido de integrar a su equipo a la novata Sakura Haruno.

Pasaron tres horas y hasta que por fin llegado Sakura al piso de las oficinas principales del departamento de CSI.

—Sakura Haruno, llegas tarde—Fue la primera persona que le hablo, al parecer la estaba esperando frente a las puertas del ascensor.

—Lo siento, tuve problema—se disculpo Sakura sonriendo un poco apenada—Tiempo que no me veía con mi hermano y me insistió almorzar juntos. Y lo demás ya se imagina, mi padre y hermano mayor no quieren que sea detective.

—Oh, que lindos—dijo Kakashi seriamente—Bien, que sea la última vez. Es tu primer día y no puedes causar mala impresión. Peor si tienes el puesto que muchas chicas de aquí desearan tener.

Sakura puso cara de no entender nada— ¿Qué me he perdido, sensei?

—Jefe, a partir de ahora soy tu jefe. Y formaras parte de mi equipo—le anuncio Kakashi.

— ¿De su equipo? —Repitió Sakura—Yo creía que solo esta formado por dos de los mejores CSI del departamento.

—Si y no, Las nuevas ideas del siglo XXI es el trabajo en equipo—le dijo Kakashi—Tú compañeros son el mejor y peor CSI del departamento. Los dos se complementan.

— ¿Y para que una novata como yo? —le pregunto Sakura, podía hablar con naturalidad nadie los estaba escuchando.

—Serás una novata como CSI, pero en otras cosas no lo eres—le recordó Kakashi, la conocía muy bien—No me hagas recordártelas.

Sakura sonrió, sabía a que se refería y prefería que no las mencionara.

—Tus nuevos compañeros están ya en una escena del crimen, deben de estar esperándonos—dijo Kakashi presionando el botón del ascensor, se abrió la puerta y ambos ingresaron.

— ¿Qué saben de mi? —le pregunto Sakura a Kakashi mientras bajaban por el ascensor.

—Lo profesional que puedes llegar a ser—dijo Kakashi—Ni idea saben que eres una mocosa a su lado. Por el momento no lo menciones, Sasuke suele ser muy competitivo y se pone especial cuando sabe que esta trabajando con una mocosa.

Sakura miro su reflejo en las paredes del elevador que eran espejos. Llevaba un pantalón cómodo de color negro con una blusa de color rosa claro y encima una chaqueta marrón. Su cabello rosado lo llevaba recogido en una cola baja, con poco maquillaje.

—Mal día, para vestirme así—dijo Sakura en voz baja.

Kakashi dio un respiro profundo—La escena del crimen esta cerca de tu departamento, solo tienes diez minutos para cambiarte.

—Gracias por ser comprensivo—le agredecio Sakura.

* * *

Veinte minutos después Sakura llego con Kakashi a la escena del crimen. Era precisamente en el restaurante donde había comido con su hermano mayor hace unas horas…

—Sakura ellos son Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki—los presento Kakashi.

—Un gusto—dijo Sakura sonriendo.

—Espero que seas lo suficiente profesional—hablo fríamente Sasuke mirándola fijamente, seguramente para intimidarla. Pero Sakura le sonrió, ya había manejado hombres así hace años atrás.

—Sasuke—le llamo la atención Kakashi.

—Lo mismo digo de ti, aunque también seria la madurez—le dijo Sakura sin dejar en ningún momento de sonreír.

—Oh, se van a llevar muy bien—dijo Kakashi sonriendo de medio lado—Bien, ahora pónganme al tanto del caso.

—Es un joven de unos veintiocho años, nacionalidad japonés y al parecer murió por una alergia que no fue tratada a tiempo. Según su acompañante es alérgico al mani—le dio el reporte Naruto.

— ¿Sasha? —dijo Sakura sorprendido de reconocerlo y miro a Kakashi.

— ¿Es otro alumno tuyo, Kakashi? —le pregunto Naruto. Recordando a las otras dos victimas quienes tambien fueron alumnos de Kakashi en la universidad.

—Me parece que esto es una coincidencia con las otras dos victimas que también se conocían—dijo Kakashi—Parece que algo hicieron tus ex amigos, Sakura.

En eso Sakura le vino un recuerdo en la mente.

_—Aquí tiene su postre, señorita—le coloco sobre la mesa el mayordomo, era helado con trozos de pecana._

_—Oh, genial mi favorito—dijo Sakura emocionada como una niña. Iba comenzar a comerlo, pero su hermano se le adelanto y se lo quito. ¡Hey es mi postre!_

_—Sakura, tiene maní. Tú eres alérgica—se justifico su hermano y busco con la mirada al mozo. Su hermano esta molesto—Oiga, le dije claramente que no tenia que tener maní. Este postre tiene alta cantidad de maní. Pudo a ver matado a mi hermana, ella es alérgica al maní. Se lo dije para que no hubiera errores._

—Me quisieron, matar a mí también—dijo Sakura sorprendida, era la primera vez que habían atentado contra su vida frente a sus narices y no se había dado cuenta—Solo que estaba con mi hermano y probó mi postre antes que yo.

—Sakura—la llamo Kakashi y esta vez no sonreía como siempre. Estaba serio. —Lo repetiré una vez mas ¿Qué hicieron tus compañeros y tú para que lo este queriendo matar un por uno?

Continuara…

* * *

Eso e todo, hasta el siguiente capitulo aunque me demorare dos semanas entro a parciales en la universidad y tengo expsiciones.

bye


End file.
